Conveyor belts have long been used to move and transfer bulk material from one location to another. In the known material handling transfer systems such as those systems utilized in the coal industry for transferring coal in a mining operation, such transfer systems often times include transferring material from a first elevated conveyor belt system to a second lower conveyor belt system. In this particular application, the material being transferred from a first elevated belt system to a second lower belt system is typically allowed to free-fall and directly impact the second conveyor belt system. This direct impact of the falling material stream onto the second conveyor belt system typically produces a "trampoline" or pumping action of the conveyor belt in the impact area due to the impact of the falling material. This pumping action of the conveyor belt not only causes fugitive dust generation, but the impact forces generated by the falling material also cause damage to the belt as well as to the underlying conveyor support structure and other components.
In addition, if the conveyor belt is not properly supported at the area of impact, the impact forces can also create material spillage at the transfer location. Gaps between the belt and any skirting system or wear liner containing the dust particles within a typical material handling transfer system enclosure may likewise develop thereby allowing dust particles and material to escape and accumulate on conveyor components where such dust and material accumulation can wear idlers, seize bearings, and become entrapped in pinch points which will eventually gouge and damage the belt. Although many material handling transfer systems are equipped with mechanisms such as slider beds, saddles and impact cradles which are specifically designed to provide support for the conveyor belt at the impact location, as such slider beds, saddles or cradles begin to wear, the gap between the wear liner and the belt increases, all of which results in dust emissions and material spillage. Also, importantly, such known mechanisms also create more friction on the belt thereby inducing additional wear as well as requiring more overall amperage or electrical power to run the conveyor system.
Some of the known belt support systems such as impact cradles and slider beds utilize bar members comprised of some type of energy-absorbing material such as rubber which are typically installed in a heavy-duty frame to absorb the impact forces and hopefully dampen the "trampoline" action of the conveyor belt due to the falling material. Such bar members actually create more friction on the belt and, as a result, typically include some type of slick surface coating such as a polyurethane or polyethylene coating to help reduce the friction created by the belt moving over the bar members. Even with a slick surface outer coating, the known belt support systems still create friction between the belt and the belt support mechanism thereby further facilitating wear, tear, and damage to the belt.
It is therefore desirable to provide a conveyor belt impact support system which will not only absorb and reduce the impact forces generated by the falling material hitting the conveyor belt, but which system and mechanism would likewise substantially reduce the friction created between the support system and the moving conveyor belt to further reduce wear and tear on the belt. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a conveyor belt support system which would decrease the overall amperage or electrical power loads necessary to run the conveyor system as compared to the known impact cradles and slider beds presently available, and which system would provide a tight fit between the belt and any wear liner substantially reducing the escape of fugitive materials from the material handling transfer system in the impact area. Still further, it is also desirable to provide a conveyor belt support system which is easy to install and maintain.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.